


A Joyous Fix

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, and no not grinded up into drugs, pokemon used in making drugs, yall are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: This Nurse Joy has a special drug for you.In Kanto, a region known for it's clean reputation, a good fix is hard to come by. This Nurse however knows of the darker routes. Gym Leaders and other heads in the Pokemon world who enjoy their down time in explicit ways have whispered her name for years. There's only one person who can get them their fix without it costing them their reputations.Warnings: Yes, this fic talks about doing drugs. Woooo, call the cops.





	A Joyous Fix

So this is something I have never tried writing before and I hope to have fun with it. Also, even if just one person loves it, then my job is done.

...But a few comments and feedback wouldn’t hurt either. 

Alright, let’s get on with it.  
\----

Remember kids, don’t do drugs! That phrase was ingrained into every child who grew up in the 80’s and 90’s. And what did the all the anti-drug classes do? Make a breed of adults who needed them to escape some kind of pain; be it physical or emotional. Emotional cases were a favorite of one particular drug dealer in the Kanto region. Unfortunately, that drug dealer is one of the main characters in this odd web of a plot-less story. Ah, speak of the Darkrai...there she is now.

A lanky woman strolled up the pathway to a lighthouse on the outskirts of Cerulean City. A bulky pair of Whismir themed headphones covered both her dual pierced ears. The replaceable aux cord was tangled in her long dark pink hair that consisted of seemingly never ending tight curls. A teal shirt with a Gloom on it with the caption ‘I don’t do Mondays’ barely hung onto her torso. Her diet could use a little more food, but her line of work, or lack thereof, was getting in the way of that lately. Slung over her shoulder was a large and well-aged duffel bag. She reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts and checked the time. 

“Right on time” she said gleefully, ringing the doorbell. 

The faint sounds of footsteps quickly became louder before the front door opened. There stood the very man who had created the Pokémon PC system. Wonderfully fortunate for her, he looked desperate. 

“Yo Bill.” 

“Jewel! You’re a sight for sore eyes! Come in, come in!” his voice sounded less sophisticated and shaky. The woman gladly entered, whistling as she looked around. No matter how many times she had been here, Bill’s wealth never seized to amaze her. Bill shut the door and locked it and began to peek out of the nearby window. 

“No need to worry, no one followed me~” 

For a repeat customer, he was still so cute and jumpy about his cravings; at least that’s what she thought. He cleared his throat and nervously shoved his hands into his pockets. Jewel smiled, the poor thing still couldn’t flat out ask for his fix.

She strolled over to a large ornate table and set her duffle bag down. There she began to take out her particular wares for sale. Bill always admired how she set up her ‘shop’. Within a few minutes, a bit too short for Bill’s liking, everything was spread out.

Along the table was a spread of what seemed to be innocent looking items like dried herbs and various colored spices. But then others looked stranger; A small jar contained dried slices of Slowpoke tail, another contained a small barb one would usually find on a male Nidoran. 

“What’s that?” he pointed to a small pouch of gleaming lavender scales. 

“Good choice! Those are the pollen dispersing scales from a Venomoth! Quite potent!” 

“How on earth did y-”

“Yo man, I don’t ask you how you get your furry costumes made.” She cut in, nudging him both hard and playfully in the ribs with her elbow. He still didn’t know the cardinal rule: Never ask your dealer where or how they get their goods. 

“H-Heh! You’re right about that! I mean, if you ever think of getting into fur-suiting I can reccome-”

Jewel cut him off again, this time by the sound of her clicking a lighter. She lit a wooden pipe and took a long inhale of something that looked like multicolored tobacco leaves. “I suppose not” he chuckled, taking the hint that he was talking too much. The room began to smell sweet like Oran and Leppa berries as she exhaled. Jewel always smoked her own blends of Oddish weed that had a sweet edge to them. It was a calming smell that almost entirely masked the earthy smell of plain old Oddish or Weepinbell weed. Bill curiously approached a jar that appeared to be full of a constantly swirling purple gas, but his hand was sharply smacked away.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Bill, I love ya like a brother Bill. Truly. But ya aint ready for that.” Jewel stated, waving her hand passively. 

“What is it?” he asked, now even more curious.

“The pure and unfiltered gas from a Gastly. One small gasp of it and you may as well be soaring in the sky and clearing clouds away with Lugia.” 

The idea intrigued the inventor greatly! So far he had played it safe with his purchases, a few Oddish blunts here, some ground up Paras Shrooms there. Jewel knew what she was doing, but he really wanted to give this a try. It sounded better than what he had heard Professor Oak doing. Poor man, he was currently in the hospital from consuming too much of Jewel’s special ‘Status Effect Powder’ in one go. For a man so knowledgeable, he had his failings with common sense at times.

“I...would like to t-try it, please.”

“Eeehh, I dunno Bill. This stuff aint for soft-timers.” 

“I’m a full-grown man, not some kid you sell Gloom Hash to behind Pokemarts!” She smirked inwardly. Was he trying to insult her? How cute! He really wanted this, and she was going to make sure he paid for it!

\--

Some hours later, Bill had on a pair of noise blocking headphones and was propped against the wall in his room. His legs were numb and tingly and he kept blinking to clear his vision. No matter what he did, the little Poliwags wouldn’t seem to go away. Not that they were bothering him, but he was in the middle of a candle-lit dinner with a Nidorina and he was afraid she’d get annoyed. The date was going very well and he was pleased that she had two eggs to look after at home! He secretly always wanted a pre-started family!

Jewel smiled as she watched Bill giggle loudly, blink rapidly, and just have a great time in his own little world. She was laying on the rich man’s bed counting up several thousand dollars while taking the occasional bite of a roast beef sandwich she had made in Bill’s kitchen. Sure, she could’ve left him to his own devices and skipped town by now, but Gasty Gas was intense and one slip down a weird path in your drug hallucination could be horrifically terrifying and end with the user injuring themselves. 

That and he was the only client she had had in a long time, anyways. Plans of what to do next racked her brain. She figured she stay a few days, fill up on fancy food and leave after selling him more drugs at inflated prices. Perhaps she’d give the Pokémon Maniac a crash course on the ins and outs the anatomy of a woman while she was at it. She snickered at the thought, taking a stretch and popping her spinal cord back into place. she grabbed the remote and turned on Bill’s television. A few minutes into the Meowth and Rattata Show, her cellphone began to hum and chime a tune. It was a call labeled Joy-C.

“Hello?” Jewel answered. “Hey Jewel! Where are you right now?”

Jewel’s face scrunched into a frown. Her sister Joy in Celadon City had a bad habit of calling her out of the blue. Normally that would be welcome, especially since most of her other Joy-in-laws and Joy-by-bloods didn’t really contact her much anymore. But this Joy was rather impulsive and never called to chat, mostly just to ask about someone or for something.

“I’m with a client. What do you need?”

“Eeewww, don’t say it like that or else you sound like a prostitute, Jewels!” came Joy’s giggly response on the other end. 

‘Ah, she’s drunk...’ Jewel thought, rolling her eyes and holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she ate her sandwich.

“I dun need anything—much!”

“Damn it Joy, what is it this time?”

“Mind getting me some of that awesome leaf of yours? Your Oddish is totally the best there is!” 

“Shit, is that all? Lemme just drive on over to Celadon City--Oh wait, I don’t have a car!” Jewel lightly grumbled. 

“I knooo-hic!-oooww~! Don’t worry, just get it to me when you can, okay cuz? Just blow on through Celadon City whenever you can. You know you can stay here anytime, right? Family’s family.”

Jewel smiled. Joy’s words were slurred, but they were genuine. “I’m your sister, ya damn drunkard.”

“Sister, cousin, what’s it matter~?!” Joy bawked before another fit of giggles escaped from her lungs. 

The calmness of the muted TV and Jewel talking idly to Joy was broken by Bill, who was yelling and spasming on the floor. His eyes were wide and he tried to move his legs to run from whatever vision he was seeing. “I’ll call ya later, sis.” Jewel quickly ended her call, reached into her duffel bag and tossed out a Great Ball. Out popped a large, pink, and egg shaped Pokémon. 

“Chaaanseeeey!” it cried happily. 

“Chansey, Bill needs an egg stat.” Was all Jewel had to say. Chansey nodded to her trainer and took the egg from the pouch on her lower abdomen while Jewel rushed to Bill’s side and propped him up in her arms. Chansey cracked a small hole in the egg and handed it to her trainer, who took it and held it firmly to Bill’s lips. “Drink.” She commanded. 

The thick substance from the extremely nutritious egg flowed into Bill’s mouth and was swallowed slowly gulp by gulp. The effects were almost instant. His panicked and fidgety reactions quite quickly faded. The shaking had stopped and he was able to feel his toes for the first time in three hours.

“He’s stable. Good work Chansey. Your eggs could revive the dead if possible.” Jewel smiled to her companion. If her hands had not beenbusy with checking Bill’s vitals, she would’ve hugged her round pink friend. 

The nurse Pokémon clapped happily, rather proud of herself. As Bill recovered, Jewel kept a firm hold of him. If his spasms returned, which they did a few times, she made sure he wouldn’t hurt himself, nor her. 

Chansey was on standby with another egg if needed, and kept using Sing on Bill to keep him calm. Jewel made sure to borrow the man’s noise canceling headphones for that particular treatment. She’d always been pretty immune to the song of Chansey, it was a weird trait gotten from her mother. But while in the middle of nursing someone, she did not want to test just how immune she was.

After nearly an hour Jewel carried Bill to his bed, stripped him of his shirt and pants, and tucked him into bed. “J-Jewel...” he managed to say, straining to inch his hand to her. His arms felt like overcooked noodles that were also made of lead.

“Hmm?”

“You’re a...gem...”

Jewel’s mouth curved into a smirk. “Hah hah, as if I haven’t heard that one before.”

Bill chuckled weakly and sipped on some bottled Fresh Water that was from the kitchen. He sighed and spoke again, “I never got that lovely Nidorina’s number...”

“You’re sick dude, get help.” Jewel teased, ruffling his hair. 

“Your drugs help me live a life I can only imagine. A guy could really get addicted.”

They both began to laugh at that. Bill weakly patted the space on bed next to him. “It’s nearly eleven. Sleep here tonight.”

“I charge by the night. Plus that treatment I gave you isn’t cheap. You’re racking up quite a tab, Bill~”

They both shared a chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I can’t stand up straight, let alone get a boner in my current state.”

Jewel couldn’t argue with that and was laying next to Bill soon after reading herself for bed. Too bad he had fallen asleep a mere thirty seconds after she agreed. Too bad for him, anyways. She rolled her eyes and settled into the luxurious bed and turned the television back on. But not too soon after, it was the TV that was watching her and Bill slumber. 

To be continued...


End file.
